Obtaining fresh fruits and vegetables is generally only possible by purchasing the fruits and vegetables from a market. If one does not wish to purchase fruits and vegetables from an external source, it is possible to grow fresh fruits and vegetables in a personal garden. However, due to space considerations, this is not always feasible. An alternative method to growing plants in soil is by growing the plants in a hydroponic growing system. A hydroponic system eliminates the need for soil and plants are grown in water with mineral nutrient solutions. An aquaponic system combines a hydroponic system with an aquaculture system in order to form a symbiotic relationship. In a traditional aquaponic system, water containing excretions and other waste from the aquaculture system is fed into the hydroponic system. The byproducts in the water from the aquaculture system are broken down by nitrification into nitrates and nitrites, allowing the plants in the hydroponic system to acquire nutrients from the aquaculture system. The water is then recirculated back to the aquaculture system. Aquaponic systems are advantageous as food may be grown year round regardless of the natural environment. The present invention seeks to improve upon the benefits provided by conventional aquaponic growth systems.
The present invention is a symbiotic aquaponic growth system that allows for the growth of plants in virtually any environment. The present invention provides nutrients, water, and light to allow plants to grow. Nutrients are provided from the waste of fish or other aquatic species within the present invention. The present invention additionally provides a space for seed germination before the resulting plants are grown in the present invention. The present invention has minimal electrical power requirements in order to function and may be utilized in environments with or without natural light.